


The Commandaddy

by Sneer



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Mild Painplay, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneer/pseuds/Sneer
Summary: AU in which Sparrow does not escape the Spire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeeFido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/gifts).



The Commandant was tall but not dark, unless you counted his wretched personality, and handsome is really more a subjective term, but as far as Sparrow was concerned, he passed.

She’d awoken from the worst sleep of her life- Old Kingdom magic always seemed to leave a bad feeling behind wherever it went (doesn’t it _, Murgo!_ ) – to a shaven head and a collared neck. She couldn’t say for sure how long she’d been in the Spire, there were no clocks and Sparrow probably wouldn’t trust them even if there had been, time passed funny in here, but she was already prepared to declare this her third kinkiest weekend _at least_! Then she’d been given her new uniform (fifth ugliest thing she’s ever worn), shown to the barracks, and ordered to report to someone called the Commandant.

The title was fitting. The man seemed to exude authority from every orifice.

“You are Recruit #273. That number is not random. It was assigned to you because I have broken 272 recruits before you. You are nothing more than the next link in the chain.”

And that voice! Who cares what he’s saying, the Commandant could read from Barnum’s Thesaurus and Sparrow would still listen to him for hours.

“Let us see how well you have learned.”

What? Oh shit, was there going to be a quiz!

“I am going to hit you and you are going to thank me. Because I tell you to.”

Sparrow tried to suppress a shiver and failed. She cried out when the Commandant struck her with the flat of his blade, surprised to find that it actually hurt. Holy shit, was that a bruise! When was the last time she bruised from a blow? Before she’d entered the ruins of the Hero Guild that’s for sure! This guy was some kind of _super freak_!

“Now, thank me. Obey!”

Slightly delirious, Sparrow purred,” Thank you, daddy.”

The already frigid atmosphere of Spire seemed to grow impossibly colder as they held a tense moment of silence.

The Commandant stared her down with dead-white eyes that she refused to look away from until he struck her again with a command of, “Thank me for your pain. Obey!”

Oh, these standard issue (and far too scratchy) panties where going to be _ruined_ by the time they were done here, that’s for sure.

 

 

Ten years later, Sparrow is standing in the Commadant’s rooms once more, but this time the Commandant himself isn’t present. Garth is at her side, staring out the window down to the Spire harbor where a ship has just pulled in.

“Look,” says Garth,” new recruits. That’s our ticket out of here. But before that- ah!“ whatever he’s about to suggest is cut short as he collapses to the floor.

The Commandant arrives with two Spire Guards in a furious flash of Willpower only to find Officer #274 cradling the limp body of the prisoner, Garth. The weight of the unconscious Hero of Will is negligible in her arms, like she’s holding a couple of grapes rather than a full grown man.

She holds the escaped prisoner out to the Commandant like a present and, meeting his cold-dead eyes, smiles feverishly. “I got something for you, daddy.”

Just like that, Sparrow’s third kinkiest weekend turned into her blissful retirement plan.

Who’s Theresa? There’s only the Commandant now! Or as she likes to call him: daddy.  

**Author's Note:**

> Feefido played through the Spire quest for the first time and it was hilarious! Then prompted me to write this AU.


End file.
